Clutches are used as an interruptible coupling between two rotating devices. In a road vehicle a clutch is a device that disconnects the engine drive, to free the transmission from torque, while engaging and disengaging gears. As a result the clutch makes the drive smooth by avoiding shocks while changing the gears.
While there are many different types of clutches, a friction system is most economical, effective and efficient. Typically friction clutches have either a single friction plate, or multiple friction plates and may be dry or wet. Multi plate clutches are particularly suited to applications requiring high torque transmission capability, and for this reason multi-plate clutches are most commonly used in the automobile industry, and especially high performance automobiles.
In order to increase the torque transmitting capacity of a clutch, a number of friction plates are used in a multi-plate clutch system. In general, the clutch consists of a stack of drive plates, and driven plates that are arranged concentrically. Drive disks and driven disks are assembled in an alternating sequence. The drive disks are typically made of steel and these disks have external teeth which mesh with corresponding internal slots of the basket.
The driven disks are typically made of steel and coated with a friction material. The driven disks include internal teeth which mesh with corresponding outer slots of the hub.
This stack of drive and driven disks, when compressed axially, results in the clutch assembly transmitting torque from the driven disks to the drive disks effectively. The drive and driven disks stack without application of compressive force, can rotate freely relative to each other, interrupting the torque transmission.
The drive and driven disks experience significant friction while engaging and disengaging during operation of the clutch. While up shifting and downshifting, the engine's output undergoes major acceleration and deceleration, particularly in high-performance applications. This not only results in noise and vibration, but also cause high wear rate of these disks which eventually result in the loss of torque transmission. Accordingly, over a period of time it is common for the disks used in the clutch to wear out, and need to be replaced for effective torque transmission.
However, there are some disadvantages to many clutches provided by OEM's where the clutch is manufactured with welded clutch basket construction. While this type of construction can improve strength and/or reduce cost, it also makes it very difficult to replace the damaged and/or worn out friction disks. In many instances the clutch is not considered serviceable, and the entire clutch needs to be replaced.
Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a serviceable clutch housing system which allows the replacement of friction plates and/or other internal clutch components, after failure found in welded OEM clutch systems. Further, it is preferred that at least some of the OEM parts are re-used.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and/or apparatus for making a non-serviceable clutch with welded basket, serviceable, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.